The Other Side of the Rainbow
by DebajoDeLaCafeina
Summary: ZABBY. There is a moment in every person's life when you finally have to step out onto the other side of the rainbow; out the warm balm of the sun to feel the cold rain hitting your face. Ziva and Abby talk- in an unlikely location, and the pouring rain.


(A/N and Disclaimer: **None of the characters, etc., are mine** in any way, shape, or form. And that's the A-Z of it.  
This fanfic is written for anyone who's ever sat on a beach in the rain with someone, and decided that even though it's freezing cold and their family are going to bollock them for going out and getting soaked when they go home...it's well, well worth it by about a thousand miles. And even more so, for the person who swings that decision for you without saying anything. _Mi pequeña raya de la sol, _this one's for you_...y la otra pareja también...conoces quien eres...  
_Warning: **Non-explicit Zabby femmeslash!** **And hints of Diva (Director/ Ziva). **Don't like, don't read any further. Lets go.)

_

* * *

_

There is a moment in every person's life when you finally have to step out onto the other side of the rainbow; out the warm balm of the sun to feel the cold rain hitting your face. It may seems strange at first. But from the first second; you find the rain beautiful, and the cold touch of the raindrops is soothing rather than unpleasant. After that, you'll never be able to bring yourself to turn round and go back to the other place.

It was a cold day despite it being only early afternoon, and though the sun was still giving a weak, white light it was still undeniably winter. Ziva looked up at the grey clouds above her, and noticed how bright the sun looked against the whorls of grey. Ahead of her, she saw them building into a bank of rain heading swiftly their way. She wondered why she was still sitting here - on a beach, in winter, with the wind whistling around her and the threat of impending rain.  
Then, she looked to her left, saw her companion, and remembered why.

Abby was gazing out across the deserted beach, her eyes fixed on the rainclouds accumulating above the horizon. Her skin was as pale as ever, but there was a pink tinge to her cheeks today. She must have been cold. The Goth was more appropriately dressed for the elements that Ziva; at least wearing a coat, while Ziva herself wore only a t-shirt and a thin jacket that did nothing to keep the cold at bay. But she didn't care. The moments she got to spend with Abby, just Abby - nobody else with their comments and interruptions (or in DiNozzo's case, inappropriate and sudden bursts of song). Even if it was only for a few hours a week, Ziva always looked forward to the moments they got to spend together.

Although...  
'Why the beach?' she asked, breaking into the silence that had fallen between then. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just...their silence. Abby turned to look at her.  
'Your idea' she said, with a small smile. 'I could ask you the same question'.  
Ziva shook her head at Abby's ever-tenacious nature. It always had been one of the things she liked most about her.  
'I just like this beach' she replied. 'I never used to come here often, even though I've been at NCIS and in America for a while now - but I've been a few times recently...and I wanted to bring you here' She smiled slightly. 'It's beautiful here'  
Abby glanced out towards the stretch of barren sand, the river and the distant coastline on the other side. 'Yeah, it is. How did you find it? I mean, it's not exactly a hot spot in the winter, and it's hardly close to work either'  
Ziva inadvertently cast her eyes downward. In that instant, Abby could guess exactly how her girlfriend had first come across this place. 'Jenny brought you here, didn't she? When you two were...' She searched for the right word, but gave up - hoping instead that her eyes would tell Ziva what she meant, as they had so many times before whether she meant them to or otherwise. As the Israeli looked up, her dark brown orbs meeting Abby's emerald ones, she was proven right.  
'Director Sheppard (Abby noticed the renewed use of the Director's formal title) introduced this place to me, when we were... well, more than just colleagues. After that, I came here alone. And now I'm here with you' She gave a small smile that was unreadable, even to Abby; and then turned back to face the coast and the gathering rainclouds.

'What exactly...were you two?' Abby ventured. Ziva turned back to her, and raised an eyebrow.  
'Myself and the Director?' she asked. Abby nodded.  
'I think you Americans would call it...friends with benefits' she said, after a long, thoughtful pause. 'It was unprofessional, and completely against NCIS protocol-'  
'I doubt there's a regulation anywhere that forbids the Director sleeping with her Mossad liason officer' Abby cut in.  
'What about Rule 12?' Ziva said, unable to help herself. Abby shrugged.  
'That's Gibbs. And we all know his track record sucks, so...'  
Subconsciously, Ziva wondered whether or not Abby knew about Gibbs' first wife and child. Whether she did or not, she resolved not to so much as hint at it. It was Gibbs' secret after all - and besides, some things were better left unsaid. Then, a new thought pushed its way to the fore of her mind, and she spoke before she could stop herself.

'What was there between you and Gibbs?' she said. Now it was Abby's turn to raise a sceptical eyebrow.  
'As in...a relationship?'  
Ziva nodded in confirmation, and Abby laughed. 'Nothing whatsoever! Aside from the fact I've never been into commitment with any guy; he's like a father to me...and nothing more'  
'But the kisses...the Caff-Pow...the signing...' Ziva burbled. Abby shook her head.  
'That's just what comes from working with someone for seven years and becoming something of a pet scientist-slash-daughter to them. Haven't you ever had that with anyone?'  
Ziva's eyes darkened, and for a second Abby wondered if she had touched a nerve - but then she spoke again. 'My father never showed me the slightest bit of affection, my mother died when I was three, my only sister was killed when I was twenty. My work was strictly work only - professional, and nothing more...'  
'...Until you came to NCIS.'  
Ziva smiled. 'Yes, until I came to NCIS. More accurately, until I met you.'  
The forensic scientist frowned. 'What about...the Director?'  
Ziva sighed, momentarily unsure how to react. Then, she met Abby's eyes. 'It was sex. Nothing more. Anything she may or may not have said was insincere; and I can tell you without a moment's hesitation I...' Ziva stopped, lost for words. Or maybe it was just a case of knowing exactly what to say but afraid of the possible reaction to her unsaid words.  
'Go on,' Abby said gently.  
Ziva shook her head. 'It was stupid. It doesn't matter' she muttered.

Abby opened her mouth again, but closed it. Grateful to Abby for not pushing the subject, Ziva slipped an arm around her and laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. She nestled closer to Abby as she placed her arm around her in return, and the first few drops of rain began to fall. The wind had picked up, and the pair of them were taking the stabs of cold wind head-on. Ziva's eyes were watering from the cold and wind. A droplet of rain landed right on Ziva's olive-skinned cheek. If Abby hadn't known her better, and she hadn't been smiling contentedly, she would have thought she was crying. Ziva realized the same, and brushed the raindrop off her cheek. The icy contact of the water made her cheek, already numb with cold, tingle.

'I've never seen you cry' she said aloud. Abby looked at her.  
'I'm glad you haven't. It's not exactly an attractive look for me' she replied. 'Come to think of it, I've never seen you cry either'  
'You're not going to' Ziva answered immediately. 'Myself crying wouldn't exactly be something I'd let other people see'  
Abby sighed inwardly - it wasn't the first time this debate had arisen.  
_One day, _Abby thought, _one day Ziva will admit to being human and not being 100 earthquake-proof all the time. I just won't hold my breath while I'm waiting, that's all._  
'I think if I saw you cry I'd be too upset to care' she replied. Ziva gave her a Look, and she hastily tried to correct herself. 'I meant concerned...about you...-'  
'Then you're definitely not going to' Ziva added. Abby half-laughed, half-sighed, exasperated. The rain had begun to pelt down harder, but neither of them moved. The beach was deserted- and besides, anyone who did come past, and had something to say about the two young women sitting huddled together on a rock would have Ziva to answer to and Abby to dispose of all the evidence. This was their moment.

They sat in companionable silence for a long moment. Abby could feel Ziva shivering through her own coat, and the thin material of her jacket.  
'You're cold' she said simply, looking down at the petite brunette by her side. Ziva met her gaze.  
'So are you' she answered. Abby brushed off the concern.  
'I'm pale. I always look cold. Besides, I have a coat and you don't' she replied.  
'I don't care. I like the rain' Ziva said, tilting her face upwards so that the rain hit her face.  
'So do I' Abby murmured. Ziva looked back at Abby, an impish smile spreading over her face. Abby recognised that smile.  
'You've got that look...' she said. Ziva laughed at her girlfriend's inconclusive half-statement.  
'What look?' she replied.  
'...I don't know! I can't copy your looks. Just that little look you get...' Abby trailed off, and Ziva laughed, resting her head on Abby's shoulder.  
'Is it a good look?' she said; half a genuine question, half purely mischievous.  
'...Yes.' Abby decided. She felt rather then saw Ziva smile as she lifted her head slightly so her and Abby were almost nose-to-nose.  
'Then that makes it a good thing'  
'Like the rain...' Abby replied.  
Ziva slipped her freezing free hand into Abby's. It was cold, but as soft and comforting to hold as ever. And somehow, the cold rain trickling down her cheek made her look even more beautiful than ever. She was so...Ziva couldn't think of a word, in any of her nine languages, to describe her. So she gave up, and pressed her lips to Abby's instead. And she forgot about the rain when Abby kissed her back.

_One day, Ziva, _one_ day you'll find a way to tell Abby exactly how you feel about her, and how much she means to you, _she told herself. _Just don't hold your breath while you're waiting to figure out how._

So it was raining. So it was a freezing cold day and they were at the beach, in the icy wind and freezing rain that seemed intent on turning them to ice where they sat. So they had ten minutes before they were due back at work, and ten minutes before Gibbs decided to slaughter them both for turning up late when they had work to do. So they would have DiNozzo's inappropriate comments to content with for the rest of the week, based on what he suspected about the pair of them  
...But so what? It was raining, and the cold weather was pretty romantic if you didn't mind ending up completely numb as well. They had ten minutes together which they were going to make the most of. Gibbs would let Abby's lateness slide, and Ziva could easily lie her way out. And they could both kill DiNozzo in about ten different ways, if they wanted to, even before his innuendos became an irritation.

It was their moment, on the other side of the rainbow. And at least for now, neither of them had any intention of going back.

* * *

(That's...pretty much it. R&R if you have something to say about it! Also...well, parts of this are based on an actual event or two, but the Ziva/ Abby dialogue/thought sequences are almost complete fiction. **If _you're_ reading this, you'll know which bits I borrowed.** _Lo siento_, but if you thought I'd be able to resist writing it into a fanfic, _¡eres más loco que pensé! Y la cosa yo no te diría..pozo...Tienes cualesquiera idea qué_ 'te amo' _significa en Inglés? Lo siento...realmente...no me odies por eso, por favor...)_


End file.
